Truth Or Dare TMM Style
by Eastern Rose
Summary: Tokyo Mew Mew are took into the cafe and play truth or dare. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

_Truth Or Dare TMM Style_

_Yes, Sa-chan and Sky-san, I am kidnapping you.... again._

**Disclaimer: We don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or any other Anime that might come in.**

* * *

Touki pulled out a match and quickly slid it along the wood, thus a flame appearing. She held it over the candle then blew out the match.

"Eto... w-why are we in the dark Touki?"

The black haired girl smiled evilly, "Well Oneechan it makes it much more fun... when the _others_ get here."

"O-Others?" Came the high girlie voice from the red head in the corner.

"Hai Ichigo-san... the _others_." Touki replied with a creepy voice.

Thump.

"Eh? Oh... Shirogane fainted... haha."

Retasu frowned, "That's not very funny Imouto."

"Gomen... gomen." She replied lazily, "Oh! There here!"

The young hyper girl bounded up the stairs, minutes later returning with two girls, well one stumbling down the stairs.

"Careful Saba-san, are you okay?"

Ryou looked up, his eyes wide. Retasu was beside him frowning, "Shirogane-san?"

"Iie! Not her!" He yelped.

"Wait... is... Shirogane here?"

"Hai Sky-san!" Touki replied excitedly.

"Oh yes!" Sky replied jumping up.

Saba rolled her eyes then walked down the rest of the way. Touki and Sky ran after her.

"Now why are we here?" The tall alien asked sitffly.

"Pai-chan! Manners!" Retasu cried, walking over to him.

"Gomen ne Retasu." Pai sighed, glancing at her.

"Now minna!" Touki cried, flinging her arms up, "You are here to play... drum roll please Sky-san."

"Oh yeah." Sky muttered, grabbing some drums and doing the drum roll.

"Truth Or Dare TMM Style!" She cried, flinging herself to Pai's feet.

"Oh my... what has she had?" Masaya whispered.

Saba shrugged, "She must have had some sugar or something."

Sky chuckled then sat down, "C'mon minna! Please sit down."

Soon, after everyone had sat down, Sky looked around and smirked.

"Touki... pick someone."

"Okay.... I pick Zakuro! Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." She growled.

"Yes! I have the perfect dare..."

* * *

Okay, I lied. I don't have a dare but this is where the reviewers come in!

I want you to leave a dare for Zakuro and other mews/aliens please and questions! For the future chapters =3 Now... onto the rules.

**Rules.**

No Masaya bashing! Sorry Masaya haters but I'm not having him bashed like having him jump off a cliff and other stuff like that while my friends like him.

No M rated dares! I am keeping it to the rating T!

And the last rule, have fun while reading this.


	2. Twilight comes in!

**Gomen minna... I forgot to say only one of the dares for Zakuro's gets picked and I picked Lizzie's... gomen D= Oh and Sa-chan, gomen about the Romeo and Juliet bit I kinda forgot how it goes. Oh! And thanks for the dares minna! I look forward to the next dares you have ^-^**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, Pokemon, Twilight, Teletubbies and Barney the purple Dinosaur.**

* * *

"Okay Zakuro-san! I dare you to transform then fight a hyena for a dog biscuit!" Touki smirked.

"Your on Tomboy."

"OI!" Touki yelled, as Zakuro transformed and ran.

*With Zakuro and the Hyena*

"Okay.. dog.. give me the dog biscuit." Zakuro growled.

The hyena snarled and the purple mew jumped at it. Minutes later the small hyena was running for it's life. Zakuro holding the biscuit in her bleeding hand.

***With the others***

Zakuro walked in an flopped back down, "Done..."

Touki frowned, "Fine... pick someone Zakuro-san!"

The tall girl looked up and looked around, "Shirogane."

"Hai?"

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I commandeth you to recite a verse from Romeo and Juliet to your beloved... " Zakuro said lowly.

The blond haired boy blinked, "Okay... c'mon Taruto."

"NANI?!" Taruto yelped, "I'M NOT YOUR BELOVED!"

"You are now!" Ryou snarled, grabbing Taruto's hand and pulling him up.

He pushed the small alien down and held the dagger in his hand.

"Thus with this dagger I will stab myself in the heart." Ryou whispered and then preteneded to stab himself.

"Well that was boing!" Sky cried, "You could have stabbed youself for real."

Ryou growled.

Bang.

Bang.

Bang.

Touki jumped up and then ran upstairs, squeals coming from upstaris.

She returned a few minutes later with a goldened coloured man, two browned haired girls, a sandy haired boy, a dark brown haired boy and a firgure wearing a black cloak.

"Aro!" Touki squealed, "I love you!"

"Excuse me Touki!?" The dark brown haired boy demanded.

"Ahh... forgive me Hareta-kun..." Touki whispered then her face lit up.

"Greetings, dear ones." Aro the tall vampire greeted.

"Minna! I have something to say!" Touki cried, "Hareta-kun is the only guy for me..."

Hareta nodded, glaring at Aro.

"C'mon Jun-kun!" Shiku cried, pulling Jun down beside her.

Lizzie tugged on Carlisle's hand and he sighed then sat down beside her. Aro sat beside Carlisle, draping his arm over the goldened haired vampire's shoulder. Touki sat down sitting on Hareta's lap lazily.

"Ryou! It's your turn!" Kisshu stated, his amber eyes wide and eager.

"Hm... yes... I pick..... Kisshu."

The green haired alien smirked, "Truth."

"Okay Kisshu, How did you become so stalker-ish and perverted?"

Kisshu frowned, "Your one to talk Shirogane..."

"Just answer the damn thing!"

"Fine... I guess it started when I first met Koneko-chan. Now Touki!"

"Dareeee!"

"I dare you to make out with Pai."

The black haired girl frowned, while Hareta growled.

"I don't want that dare."

The alien shrugged, "It's a dare."

She sighed then climbed out of Hareta's lap and walked over to Pai.

"Kisshu..." Pai growled.

"It's okay Pai-chan..." Retasu whispered, pushing him up.

He rolled his eyes then pulled himself up and looked down at Touki.

She closed her eyes and waited. Pai sighed then leaned down and kissed her.

Retasu frowned, it was gone a minute and they were still kissing!

"AHEM!" Hareta coughed loudly.

Touki giggled and pulled away, "Hehe, gomen Hareta-kun."

The young boy quickly pulled her back onto his lap and nodded, "It's fine Touki-chan."

"Okay... Minto... truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Okay!" Touki smiled and called her over, then whispered in her ear making her turn red.

She quickly went sitting back next to Zakuro and reached around behind her, stroking her tail. The purple haired girl whipped around to glare at Ryou.

"You touched my tail."

"What? Iie! I didn't."

"I'm warming you..."

"Okay! Ichigo truth or dare?"

"Truth Minto..."

"Why are you so afraid of ghosts?"

"Ano... well who isn't!? They are scary and attack people!"

"I agree with Ichigo-san..." Touki said shivering.

"Arigato! Now Touki, Sky and Saba... I have a dare for you! I want to to torture Shirogane in the worst possible way you can in a T-Rated fic." Ichigo said happily.

The three said girls smiled then tortured Shirogane. Screams could be heard heard from his bedroom.

They came back, big grins on there faces while Ryou stumbled in, his body battered and bruised.

"I have something in mind." Saba said grinning evilly, "But Minto has to leave."

"What? Why?!"

"Just do it."

Minto grumbled then left the room. Saba pulled out Native Americans outfits and smiled.

"I refuse to wear that!" Aro cried, clinging to his black cloak.

Saba shivered, "Okay."

Aro smiled and slowly let go of his cloak.

The others quickly got changed into them, "Okay minna! Now you have to dump all of her tea into the bay."

They quickly made there way to the bay and dumped all of Minto's beloved tea into it then came back.

Minto walked in and her eyes grew as she noticed her tea was missing.

They all burst out laughing at the look on her face.

"Minna!" Minto yelled, "That's not funny!"

Aro clapped his hands, "I want to pick! The girl with green hair... Retasu?"

"Hai?" Retasu asked softly.

"Truth or dare?"

"T-truth."

"How much do you love the elfen alien beside you?" Aro asked pointing to Pai.

Pai twitched, "Elfen alien?"

Retasu, meanwhile, turned beat red, "Ano... a l-lot. Now Zakuro-san!" Retasu said quickly before the others started asking about her love for Pai.

"Eh.. truth."

"How did you become famous?"

Zakuro shrugged, "It started when I wandered into the building and I just began famous after that. Taruto."

"Truth Wolf."

The 'wolf' growled, "Have you told Purin you love her yet?"

The small alien went red, "Y-yes."

"Purin loves Taru-Taru na no da!"

"I have one for Purin, would you ever ditch him for Kisshu?" Lizzie spoke up.

"Well na no da... hai! Purin would!"

"P-PURIN!" Ichigo and Taruto spluttered.

"Oh... Shiro-baka," Shiku spoke up coldly, "I hope you know I have not stopped hating you."

Ryou sweatdropped, "I know..."

"Ichigo... truth or dare?" Jun asked.

"Truth.. I guess..."

"Do you like any other colour then pink?"

"Iie! Pink is the best colour!"

"Retasu-san..." Ichigo started, "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth Ichigo-san..."

"Have you and Pai.. done 'it'?"

"N-nani?" Retasu stuttered, turning red.

"Leave her alone." Pai cut the pink haired mew off smoothly.

"So you must have!" Touki cried.

"I-Iie.. w-we haven't." The shy girl spluttered nervously.

"K-Kisshu-san, truth or dare?" Retasu said fast, her words mixing together.

"Eh.. truth this time!"

"How do you feel when people pair you with Minto-san?"

"NANI!? That is a outrage!" Kisshu yelled.

"I would never date that thing!" Minto screamed, jabbing her finger at Kisshu's chest.

"Oh? I'm a thing now?"

"Jasper says relax!" Retasu yelled.

Minna turned to look at the shy girl with blank looks. She quickly went red, stuttering.

"Whatever, Touki yo-

"Dare!"

Kisshu chuckled, "Okay, I dare you to..." He floated over and whispered into Touki's ear.

"Okay Kisshu-san! Oneechan, Pai-chan I want you to stand facing each other."

Pai sighed and turned to face Retasu and she did the same. Touki walked over and quickly placed her hands on there hands and pushed them together, making them kiss.

She quickly backed away giggling, as Retasu turned a deeper red and Pai's eyes widened. They quickly pulled away, Retasu bowing and repeating 'gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai' and Pai telling her it was alright.

"Okay... Shirogane-san your turn!"

"Eh... dare?"

"Go out for a day with the Teletubbies and...Barney the Purple Dinosaur! Yes the gay ones Shirogane."

Ryou frowned and then sighed, as he left for the rest of the day.

"Right! We have two more questions, which are for.. Oneechan and Pai-chan." Touki said looking at the list.

"I wanna ask!" Shiku cried out, "Retasu, why did you ever have a crush on Shirogane when you had Pai?!"

"Well.. ano... Pai-kun was the ememy... and Shirogane-san would have told me off..."

"Okay, Oneechan." Shiku said then turned to Pai, "Why have you not killed Shirogane? I got word from a reliable source that he harassed Retasu!"

"WHAT?!" Pai bellowed, "I will kill him when he gets back!"

"Okay minna that is the last of our dares and questions for today, please leave more and Touki will update soon." Aro said then sighed, "Goodbye dear ones for now."


	3. Keiichiro's Sonnet

**I, Touki Midorikawa, do not own the sonnet in this chapter, it was down by Sa-chan aka Saba.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic apart from Touki.**

* * *

"So... we are back." Touki stated lazily.

Aro threw a look at Touki, "You need to be more cheerful."

"Hai... hai..."

"Anyway!" Kisshu said loudly, "I want to pick Zakuro."

"Darey dare."

Minto blinked, "Darey.. dare?"

"Shut up Blue!" Kisshu muttered, "I dare you to open a can of dog food, using only yourself then eat it."

Zakuro blinked and picked a dog can up then pulled back the metal ring, stuffing her face with the beef. "Done."

Kisshu frowned, "How...?"

"Ryou." Zakuro called, "Truth or Dare?"

"Uh... truth I guess."

"Who is really your beloved?"

"Eheheheh... T...Touki."

The said girl choked on her drink, while Hareta flew around the room throwing meat balls at Ryou.

"Ehm.. Minto!"

"Eto.. dare."

"Go on a date with Zakuro in your swimming suits."

Minto went red and left with Zakuro, for the rest of the chapter.

"Aro, can I pick?"

Everyone turned around and turned to stone, apart from the Vampires. Jane stood there with her arms crossed, her eyes blood red.

"Sure."

"Purple elf and green girl, make out." Jane said, smirking darkly.

Pai twitched at the name and Retasu went beet red.

They slowly leaned towards each other and was soon kissing then making out. Touki pulled up a screen in front of them.

"Carlisle... marry me!" Lizzie cried.

"Um... sure?"

Aro smiled, "Everyone loves me."

"Ichigo! Wear this." Lizzie ordered, holding out the bogey green dress. Ichigo twitched and pulled it on.

"Purin...-

"Truth na no da!"

"Kisshu or Pai?"

"Well.. na no da... since Pai Oniichan is taken by Retasu Oneechan... I pick Kisshu Oniichan na no da!"

"Masaya Oniichan?"

"Dare Purin-san."

"Go on a date with one of the Oneechans na no da."

"Um... Berri..." Masaya mumbled, as he left with the bunny/cat girl.

"Minna... play seven minutes in Heaven." An freaky voice murmured from the sky.

They all blinked before quickly joining up in pairs and leaving.

Ichigo went with Kisshu.

Retasu went with Pai.

Purin went with Taruto.

Ryou went with Touki?

Hareta punched Ryou and went with Touki.

Ryou went alone.

Keiichiro went with Leah.

Aro went with Jane.

Shiku went with Jun.

Sa left with Akite.

Sky frowned and left with Jacob.

Lizzie went with Carlisle.

*Seven minutes later*

Everyone came out, with their clothes and hair messed up.

"Well... that was fun." Pai mused, making Retasu's blush deepen.

"Right, Ryou truth or daaaare?" Shiku asked.

"Dare!"

"Come in guys!" Shiku called.

Rows of six feet tall Elves with deadly weapons walked in, led by Kisshu, Pai, Shiku and Taruto.

Purin, Keiichiro, Jacob, Leah, Akite, Aro, Jane, Taruto, Carlisle, Kisshu, Edward and Jun all left the room, while the others watched from behind a glass room.

Ryou gulped, his heart thumping against his chest, "P-Please.. spare m-

The blond boy was cut off as a strangled scream came from him. Ten Elves were stabbing him with their arrows, one was ripping his eyes out of his eye sockets and the others were sawing his limbs off or just yanking them from their sockets. The heavy one flipped Ryou over and was jumping up and down on his back, snapping his spine. By the time they were done, only Ryou's leg was left. The Elves nodded and left to fix Ryou up and make him their sex slave.

"That was great!" Shiku gushed, jumping up and down.

"Hai!" Touki couldn't agree more, while Retasu looked a bit pale...

"Right Hareta! Kiss Touki." Shiku giggled.

"Okay." Hareta grinned then kissed Touki on the lips, making her face go slightly red.

"Hug Purin, Taruto!" Hareta ordered.

Taruto went red then gently hugged the hyper mew.

"Eto.. Jun."

"Truth Hareta."

"What do you think of Dawn?"

"Well.. she is beautiful... bu aiii! Shiku you are better!"

"I should hope so."

Jun sighed and hung his head, "Taruto have you ever been called a girl?"

"I don't wish to talk about that."

"Keiichiro do a sonnet for Zakuro." Shiku asked, more like ordered.

"Ah.. okay." He left and came back then showed it to everyone.

_Shall I compare thee to an autumn's day?  
The leaves fall gently to the ground,  
Swiftly floating in elegance you, too, possess.  
The gusts of wind make an entrance,  
But not as big as you do everyday.  
Your eyes flicker as the street lamps follow,  
An intense purple, the colour of fall season.  
They sparkle like the stars in autumn's cold night,  
Twinkling without any fear of attracting attention.  
A star, you are, Miss Zakuro.  
Finally, you remind me of the moon,  
A solemn and silent planet amongst our universe,  
It is the last thing I see every night,  
Therefore the last thing I think about before slumber kicks in._

"Aww, kawaii!"

"Well.. that is all minna, sorry if I missed any dares out!" Touki cried.


End file.
